Lens flare is a phenomenon caused by interferences of reflections from a plurality of surfaces when a high-intensity light source enters the frame captured by camera lens. Lens flare causes flare effects in images, such as light spots, halos, or the like. With the development of image processing technology, users may use various graph editing tools editing and beautifying images to add various display effects into images. Flare-like effects is one of beautifying effects often used in editing and beautifying processing's by graph editing tools, and is achieved by manually attaching a selected material image to a target image.
Specifically, a user may specify the position of a light source in an image, manually adjust certain parameters, e.g., color, size or the like, of a material image presenting a flare effect. Then the adjusted material image is blended with the image to produce a simulated flare effect in the image.
The conventional mechanisms for providing simulated flare effects may have drawbacks such as mismatch between the simulated flare effect and the light resource in the image which makes the image looks unreal.